Poetic Motions Colliding With Intensity
by Humb1eBeginnings
Summary: A story of chained moments of randomness to create one adventure of epicness. All beginning from the p.o.v. of one Russel Terrier. This is the place where my imagination shall roam free using the characters of the Boondocks. Enjoy if you choose too read.
1. OnE EnTeR mAsTeR tRiPpE

_To be well-known for great terror_

_Is what my hands sowed._

_Never thought I would consider regret_

_But that changed after many years of being old._

_To that old liar in hell_

_Was where I thought I sold my soul._

_Met a wise woman_

_And she assured me that's power he doesn't hold._

_Soon I shall see my Master_

_Whom physically I don't know._

_Reborn in spirit_

_I pray now that it shows._

_My time is nigh_

_But the wait is so long._

_One final death_

_And then I'm going home._

_-__**Master Trippe "Poem of a Worn Soul"**_

"Riku!"

I raise my head from my blue pillow after hearing the voice of Master Trippe.

"Riku," His gruff voice echoes throughout the three room cottage. My ears perk up this time. "Get in here!"

I hop off my belly unto my paws and spin immediately to the direction of Master's room. Sniffing, I could detect urgency in the air. Without another moment's hesitation, I dash across the hard, wooden floor to the room sitting off to the right. I thank the Most High for my master leaving the door cracked, because it would have been some trouble getting into a closed door.

Once in I stopped at the sight of Master standing in front of the open window. The blankets of his bed lay in a messy pile at the foot of his bed. I fight the urge to wallop in them like I use to when I was a few seasons younger. Right now, my master needs me!

"Riku," he says my name softly. His silver hair that flows down his back is picked up by the hands of the wind. The seasons have pushed back his hairline, which I personally believe leaves an awesome gleam on his head. His hands are folded into the small of his back, and the hem of his faded, dark blue robe sits on the floor. My master looks so epic!

"Yes master!" I bark, anxious to hear his next words.

"Come closer my friend."

I am sure to go completely around the blankets as I make my way to him. I stand off to his left and look up. His pointy, silver beard is the first thing I can see. My master is known for having a stern face, but the wrinkled and scared face bears a look of grievance. This face I have only seen three times before. The last being when Diana died. Oh no! I hope nobody died...

"Riku," he says my name a fourth time. "Twenty-eight seasons have you been with me."

"True!" I say with glee. These twenty-eight of thirty-two have been magnificent, and it can only get better!

Master Trippe smiles. "Always interrupting me."

I bow my head low. "Sorry." I whimper.

To my surprise, he chuckles! "I told Prophetess Tiana I wasn't a dog person. Yet, she insisted I take you in. A man's best friend, so to say." He looks down at me. "I have lived for many seasons, and I can honestly say that no friend has brought me as much joy as you." I look up to see a twinkle in his chestnut, brown eyes, which brings a more lively appearance to his lightly, tanned face. My master must be sick! This is nothing like him.

He looks back out the window and that solemn look I am familiar with returns. "Riku," Number five. "Before you join me, I have collected much blood on my hand. Avenged many comrades, took over many grounds, and slain many enemies."

Master Trippe, the Wind Swordsman many call him. I only know what others have spoken when it comes to the history of my master. Some were gruesome tales, but never has he verified any to me. So this is quite unusual.

"The Prophetess once said to me that since I live by the sword, I will die by the sword." He closes his eyes as another breeze sweep over his face. "So she earnestly encouraged me to seek the Great One's face for many seasons."

Why is Master Trippe speaking these words? Hey! I scamper after him as he walks off. I follow him outside to the back of the house. The moon sits high pouring light down on us. But Master is going into the forest! Even I know it's not wise to walk in darkness, but I follow him anyway.

Upon stepping in, fireflies upon fireflies begin to glow. It's as if they are illuminating a path for us. Master treads silently, and I am unable to see his face, but I doubt he is surprise by the sight like I am.

We don't stop walking till we reach a large opening. In the center of the opening stands a colossal in size oak tree. Master walks to it and places his hand inside a hole in the tree. He braces himself, and then emits a heavy grunt as he yanks back. A red and black hilt comes out with a long and slender blade attached to it.

It's Master Trippe's katana! I didn't think the stories were true. The blade appears worn and dingy, but I can almost feel power flowing from it. As I stare at the blade, I can literally feel an array of emotions from the lives taken by the blade. I begin to bag up.

"You feel it as well," laments Master Trippe. "If it wasn't for grace."

Master Trippe holds the katana in the palm of his hands observing it. Tears? Tears fall from his eyes and fall onto the blade. He drops to his knees and raises the katana to the heavens.

"Abba! How can you forgive such a wretched soul?" He cries to God. Despite the strange vibes the katana gives off, I draw closer to my Master. I rest my head on his thigh. My eyes are shut tight as I could feel the rattling of his body as he begins to sob.

"I am not worthy. . ." The sorrow in my Master's voice falls on my heart heavily. I hate that I am experiencing him in this state. Tears begin to fill my eyes. My poor master.

Thunder speaks from the skies. Master does a sharp intake. "But Master... I have done so much. I do not understand your grace."

The thunder sounds off again, this time much louder than last. I press closer to Master Trippe. God must have a word for him!

"Forgive me, Abba, for questioning your grace." A shift in my Master's body causes me to move my head. I watch as he bows his head all the way to the ground with the sword stretched out before him.

We sit there for a long moment. My first personal assignment was to stand on guard for those who are after my Master's life, but the Most High's presence has become quite thick in this area. This has me feeling very at ease. Very... *yawns* comfortable. I stretch out on the left of my Master and lay my head on my paws.

A little black boy with a fro fills my head.

**'You shall call him master, oh, faithful one.'**

POETICMOTIONSCOLLIDINGWITH

**INTENSITY!  
><strong>

"_**Put your sword back in its place," Jesus said to him, "for all who draw the sword will die by the sword." -Matthew 26:52 (NIV)**_


	2. two MonkEY BusIness

_Many years before I was born_

_There was a man who killed many of my ancestors by a sword._

_Though their arrows were many_

_And his sword was one_

_He spread death upon them with great speed._

_Legend has it that he still roams the land._

_I sought out to find that man_

_With my clan._

_They told us we wouldn't escape with our life,_

_But we did, and got his robe as well._

_Even got his weird necklace holding a shell._

_Despite the victory_

_One question remains in my head._

_Why am I not dead?_

_-Shane of the Monkey Boys of the East "Victory Surprisingly, Unsweet" _

"Riku." I stop running and look back at Master Trippe. He takes calm, yet powerful strides in his brown sandals coming up the hill. He carries a purple umbrella with silver ducks painted on it. If only Master could have hair like me so he wouldn't have to worry about the great ball of fire making his head hot.

He finally catches up with me, and I begin to keep up with his pace to his left. "I know you are excited to see the prophetess, Riku, but you mustn't rush off like that. We will be there in due time."

I look up, my eyes having to travel over the light blue robe, and try to see his face. The shade makes it a bit hard for me to see it, but I don't think he is upset with me. He doesn't sound upset. . .

He couldn't be!

We have been traveling on this dirt path for some time now. To our left and right are high grasses that stretches out to various hills. Every so often the grass would shake and cause me to brace myself for an attack. Some seasons ago when we were taking this very same trip, the Monkey Boys of the High East jumped out on Master. I expected Master to finally reveal his legendary fighting skills that I have heard so much about. Especially when the first Monkey Boy punched him in the jaw!

But he didn't. . .

Instead, he bowed down before the gang of thieves and begged for their mercy and forgiveness. The Monkey Boys were caught off guard, but this doesn't stop the leader from kicking Master in the stomach. I started to attack him, but Master demanded that I remained out of it. The leader ordered for the rest of his gang to attack as well. They all hesitated, but he kept screaming at them to do so. Relentlessly they came fourth and. . . *sigh* humiliated my master!

They beat him and left with his robe. After they were long gone my master just sat there muttering, "I'm sorry," and "forgive me," over and over again.

Again the grass rattles and this time Master stops. "Hide."

"No, Master! I can help." I protest. He stoops down, pinches me by the fur of my neck, and places me in a patch of grass. "Stay put and remain silent." He says firmly.

Why does Master never want me to help him? Does he underestimate my strength? That can't be. He's definitely not one to underestimate a person. So why can't I help?

"Trippe," I hear a young boy's voice. "Be that you?"

I begin to do my best to silently find an opening in the grass.

"I am he." Master Trippe confirms it. "And you are of the Monkey Boys of the High East, correct?"

A Monkey Boy? Not again! Oh no, no, no. I got to do something to help this time!

"I come not to ambush you, for I am alone."

I find the perfect opening! I am able to see the hem of my master's robe and remain hidden. I can even see the boy standing a full three feet below the seven foot warrior. He wears a black sleeveless shirt tucked into brown, sack-like pants. There's a black, leather belt around his waist. His over-garment is made from a monkey, and the monkey's head is his hood. [I hope I didn't know that guy . . .]

He has evenly tan skin, and black eyes. I can kind of see the brown hair underneath the hood, but the thick side burns confirms it. There's a scowl on the kid's face. Wait, oh no! I can now see a narrow line stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip. Great, he's an archer!

"What do thou want of me then, if it is not my life?"

The Monkey Boy digs into a pouch and pulls out a necklace with a single shell attached to it. "This is yours." He holds it out for Master to take.

Master doesn't take it though. That's when I realize it is Diana's necklace! How did he get his dirty paws on that?

Master slowly reaches out for it. Surprisingly, he doesn't get ambush. The Monkey Boy actually gives him the necklace back. He brings his hand back to his side, and the scowl still hasn't left his face.

"Thank you." says Master.

"Why didn't you fight back?" shouts the Monkey Boy.

"Why did you attack me?" Master answers back with a question of his own.

The Monkey Boy points a finger at him. "You killed some of our greatest ancestors! Your name I hated since birth."

"And for that is why I did not fight back." Master bows before him, which leaves the Monkey Boy stun. "I was wrong for my deeds, and I do thank you for returning to me such a sentimental item that is dear to me."

"Why are you bowing before me?"

"I beg for your forgiveness." He pleads with him. "Please do not go another day with the sun falling down upon your wrath. Don't just forgive me for my sake, but yours as well."

The Monkey Boy clenches his fist. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you want of me, then?"

The Monkey Boy pulls Master's head up by his hair. "Fight me!"

Master Trippe stares at him with tears in his eyes. "That I cannot do, but do receive the love I have inside my heart for you."

He releases him and steps back. The Monkey Boy presses his hand against his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"God has made me a new creature. No longer am I the Wind Warrior."

"God?" The Monkey Boy hisses. "Don't speak to me of that name!"

Master Trippe switches from being on his knees to sitting cross-legged. "Are you tired of feeling alone and like you have no purpose, my son?"

"Don't call me son!"

"Are you tired of roaming the lands freely feeling trapped on the inside?"

He quickly withdraws his bow and slips an arrow in it. "Shut up with your mind tricks!"

I will not stand by and watch my master be slain! I leap out the grass. "Stop, get away from him!"

He looks at me out of fear, and aims his bow at me. My entire body freezes as he draws back on the arrow. Thirty-two seasons, to get shot in the head with an arrow. . . Who would have ever guessed?

As the arrow zips from the bow, Master Trippe swiftly reaches out and grabs the zooming arrow out the air and crushes it in his grip.

"Please leave my dog out of this." He gives me a stern look before turning his attention back to the Monkey Boy. "Now, listen to me boy. It's time to give your life to Christ so your life can truly begin."

The Monkey Boy seems to be frozen just like me.

"Sit." demands Master Trippe. He does as he is commanded. I feel my butt hit the ground as well, despite me not telling it to.

I listen as Master begins to tell the story of Jesus the Messiah. This story I have heard him tell many times before, each time better than the last. He starts off with telling how Jesus was born to the Virgin Mary and how many great prophets prophesied of his birth. Escaping the clutches of King Herod, he eventually lived to become a man and meets John the Baptist. After being baptized, the Holy Spirit fell on him softly like a dove, but SUDDENLY like lighting. God then confirmed that he was His only begotten son.

Master also goes on about Jesus' disciples and the Pharisees out to get his life. Judas, one of the disciples, betrayed Jesus which led to him being put on trial where he was innocent. But the Pharisees made sure to pressure Pilate, the judge, into handing him over to them to be put to death on the cross. When Jesus gave his life on the cross, he became the final sacrifice for man's sins and…

"-tore the veil that was between man and God." Master Trippe spreads his hands out to the awestruck boy. "On the third day after his death, Jesus rose from the grave. He then went and found his disciples. After spending time with them in the flesh, he ascended above to the heavens to sit on the right hand of God. Sometime later, he sent back his Holy Spirit to be a comforter to man, and guide them to all truth." He takes a long breath. "Now we are able to make contact with God anytime we please. Would you like to receive this gift to talk to God, son?"

The Monkey Boy is slow to speak. "I-I'm not sure. What is God like?"

A broad smile appears on Master's face. "He is a great one indeed. He abides in love and is a merciful God." Master presents the sky. "The great creator behind all this beauty that lies within the world." A blue jay perches on his hand and begins to sing.

"Lunch!" the cry from the Monkey Boy startles me. He lunges at the blue jay in Master's hand, just to meet the palm of his other hand. He falls to the ground and looks up to Master Trippe.

"God has even created you, and also have a beautiful plan for your life."

The Monkey Boy points at himself unsurely. "Me?"

Master nods his head. "Yes, you were meant to be a prince in His royal kingdom." He holds his hand up and the blue jay flies off. "But, you must willing accept Christ as the lord and savior of your life. So what do you say?"

The Monkey Boy stands to his feet and removes the monkey garment from over his head. "I'm willing."

"Lord, I come to you to confess my sins. I do believe that Jesus died on the cross for my sins and was raised from the grave on the third day. I accept Christ as the lord and savior of my heart." Master Trippe nods his head at the Monkey Boy. "Now you say it."

The Monkey Boy blushes. I guess he wasn't ready. "Umm… Ok."

Master Trippe shakes his head. "Don't look at me, for I do not have grace to give you. Talk to the one whom you are asking it from."

The Monkey Boy gulps. He looks up to the heavens. "God. . ." he speaks softly. "I want to confess my sins to you. . ."

"Be sincere."

He looks back at Master, then back to the heavens. "Umm. . . I know I haven't been the best of people. Maybe in the running for one of the worst, but please forgive me. I believe the story that Trippe told me of your son dying for my sins and being raised again. I really do!"

He looks at Master again, and Master motions for him to continue. "And, uh, I want to say I'm sorry. And that I accept Christ as the lord and savior of my heart." He pauses and appears to be thinking on more words. "A…men."

Master Trippe stands up, towering over both us. "Amen and it is done."

"Umm, Trippe?"

"What is it?"

"I feel funny."

"Is it a good funny, or a bad funny?"

The Monkey Boy holds his stomach. "I'm not sure, but I feel. . ." He looks up to him with a smile. "Alive."

Master Trippe smiles. "Join us on our travels, son."

He looks back at me. "You disobeyed me, but I commend you for your courage. Next time, do what I say." He begins walking. "Perhaps I won't be as quick if an arrow comes flying your way again."

The Monkey Boy walks after him with eagerness planted on his face.

My master is so epic! I dash after the two and fall in line with their steps.

I stare at the Monkey Boy's face with a desire to remember the smile. For a brief moment, I saw a black boy with braided, brown hair. Blinking my eyes, I begin to see the Monkey Boy again.

'Huey and Riley, oh, faithful one. Remember their names.'

PoeTIc MoTioNs COLLIDING with

INTENSITY!2!

_Therefore if any man be in Christ, he is a new creature: old things are passed away; behold, all things are become new. – 2 Corinthians 5:17 (KJV)_

"_And when you stand praying, if you hold anything against anyone, forgive them, so that your Father in heaven may forgive you your sins." –Jesus in Mark 11:25 (NIV)_

_"All things have been committed to me by my Father. No one knows the Son except the Father, and no one knows the Father except the Son and those to whom the Son chooses to reveal him. Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you and learn from me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy and my burden is light." –Jesus Matthew 11:27-30 (KJV)_

_Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me." –Jesus in John 14:6 (KJV)_


	3. Three Prophetic Goodbye

_In my eyes I fell in love with a Fallen Angel_

_But_

_In their eyes he was a White Devil_

_Yet_

_For his soul I carried much hope_

_While others wanted to burn him or hang him with a rope_

_Papa_

_Said he was a Bad Man_

_Brother_

_Said he was a Killa_

_Mama_

_Said follow ya heart child_

_Sister_

_Said you betrayer_

_What do you see me as_

_Is the question he asked _

_Me_

_And my answer was_

_Friend_

_-Prophetess Tiana "Loving Against the Odds"_

"How's my Riku doing?" says Prophetess Tiana. She reaches her hand out and scratches behind my ear. Oh my gooooodness, she's putting me to sleep. I fall down on the table with my tongue lolling out of my mouth.

Prophetess Tiana's brown and shiny face brings me much cheer! I stare deeply into those amber colored spheres. She has the most beautiful eyes in the land. So calm... So soothing. So... *blushes*. And her face is slim with high cheekbones. The only sign of age are the wrinkles, which bring a slight sag to her flesh, but I personally believe her smile keeps her face from matching her age.

Her head is covered with a purple head wrap and in her ears are gold, hoop ear-rings. She wears a light purple gown and on her wrists are large, brown bracelets.

"I never will understand your fascination for animals."  
>says Master.<p>

I roll over on my back to see him taking a seat at the round table. He scoots up the chair and tosses his hair over the back of it.

"Oh!" I scream out as Prophetess Tiana begins to rub my belly. This. Is. The life! Her touch is so light! And so warm! And so-

"My old friend," The Prophetess speaks. "There are many things we do not understand."

"You are correct-"

"For instance, I do not understand why you will not just cut that hair already."

"Hmph, I will die with my hair-"

"Not all of it."

Prophetess Tiana stops rubbing my belly. I look up to see her and Master having a tense stare down. I continue to look from face to face, waiting for one to make the next move. This goes on for another two minutes.

Finally, Prophetess Tiana cheeks rises high as she begins to smile. She slaps her hand against her forehead in a mock shame.

"You won again old man!"

Master chuckles. "As long as I live, you will not beat me in my own game."

She leans her head against a single finger. "When did you become the creator of that game?"

"I didn't, but I did dominate it."

The two begin to enjoy coffee and brittles, like they do every time they meet like this. Me, I have my face in a bowl full of bacon! The first two hours are filled with light chatter and heavy laughter. It always bring me joy to see when they get together. Never have I witnessed such passionate conversations like theirs!

Master takes a sip from his fourth cup of coffee.

"Old man!" the Prophetess giggles. "All that caffeine is not good for you."

"You have been saying that for countless of sun sets." He takes a long, drawn out sip. "And I'm still feeling fine."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Stubborn as always."

"But not as stubborn as I use to be." he winks at her before drinking again.

She purses her lips at the comment, but again she smiles. "Oh, how I love you."

"I love you, too." he says softly.

How romantic!

There's another long pause between the two. The silence before the storm is what I like to call it.

"I had a dream about you." speaks Prophetess Tiana sadly.

*Sigh* Here it goes.

Master finishes off his last cup of coffee. "Don't keep me waiting then."

She gives off a slight smile. "A man who fears nothing-"

"But the Lord-"

"Which is his biggest strength,"

"And biggest weakness." Master sighs. "But like I said before, I'm a lot better than I was before."

The Prophetess twiddles with her fingers. "True." she stops and places her hands in her lap. "Okay. I'll get on with it."

I sit up straight and brace myself for this.

"In the dream I saw three dragons. One was blue, one yellow, and one red." She pauses and closes her eyes.

It's about to get deep.

"The dragons, they fly around a mountain top continuously with very little distance between each other."

Master strokes his beard. "Hmm."

If he had any clue what was going on, I know I surely didn't. But Master is a wise one, rather he says it or not.

"On cue, the dragons begins to fly away from the mountain top filling in a single line. They roam the lands seeking an elderly lamb."

Prophetess Tiana's face appears troubled. "Behind the lamb stand fifty younger lambs. The three dragons near the lambs with killer intent. The elderly lamb takes a bold step forward, transforming into a ferocious lion."

"That sounds scary." I whimper lowly. Master begins to stroke my head. This brings much needed comfort.

"The lion fends off the dragons long enough for the lambs to escape. Then at the heat of the battle. . ." She opens her eyes. Tears begin to stream down her face.

Master nods his head at her calmly. "Continue, beloved."

"I-" She presses her lips together and her face begins to quiver.

"You are a prophetess." Master kindly reassures her. "Not everything you prophesy will be pleasant. You know this." He stops stroking me, and sit back in his chair.

"Don't you think I've been doing this long enough to know that?" she snaps, which causes me to lift my head in surprise.

She heaves a heavy sigh. "Sorry." She begins to massage her forehead as more tears stream down her face.

I move over some as Master interlaces his fingers and leans on the table. He stares across the table with a soft look in his eyes. "Tiana," he says her name with great compassion. "I already know my fate. Finish the dream." He pauses. "Please."

"The lion," she sniffs and wipes her face. "He stopped fighting and turned back into a lamb. And then..."

"The dragons killed the lamb." Master says knowingly. He sits back. Unsurprisingly, he accepts it well. "Like the wise woman said to me many times before, 'If you live by the sword, you will die by the sword.'"

"And that wise woman had to lament countless of times because her love would not surrender that sword." She says bitterly.

Master looks grieved. "I'm sorry-"

Prophetess Tiana holds up a hand. "Nevertheless, like you said, you are a lot better than before."

Master looks at the Prophetess and a smile spreads across his face. I turn my head to see Prophetess Tiana also smiling.

Suddenly, a weary look appears on Master's face. "Where's Shane?"

"He's tending to my cows." She smiles at the thought of the Monkey Boy. I'm quite happy to see her cheerfulness returning. "That boy has a special anointing on him. You know he's not leaving?"

Master sits back and strokes his beard. "What makes you so sure?"

She smirks and wrinkles her nose. "I'm a prophetess."

"Is he the one you saw in the vision?"

"My wit has rubbed off on you after all." She takes a brittle and bites from it. "And yes, he is the one that will accompany the young rebel in America."

"Teach him well."

"You have already taught him a healthy amount."

There's a loud bustle coming from the dining room. Master stands up, and I follow suit. The Monkey Boy rolls into the room and stands onto his feet. He does a small bow to Master Trippe, and then salutes the Prophetess.

"The cows are cleaned, fed, and put to rest, Prophetess."

Master Trippe takes a seat after mumbling something about youngsters.

Prophetess Tiana's face brightens. "Good job, Shane. Now, have a brittle." He happily does so. "Shane, how would you like to live here with me?"

Shane drops the brittle and stares at her with wide eyes. "I would be honored!" He begins to have second thoughts. "But my clan will come looking for me soon."

"We shall take a trip there."

Master and I look at her. Master is the one to speak. "Do you think it is wise for me to show my face there?"

"Shane and I are going." she corrects him.

"I'm going with you." Master says firmly.

"God has other things for you to do. I will be okay, Tiny."

Tiny? The room grows quiet. Prophetess covers her mouth and begins to giggle feverishly. The Monkey Boy looks at Master. Master Trippe has a scowl on his face.

"You are going to pay for that, old woman."

***

We all sit on the porch of Prophetess Tiana's house. The moon is full, and the night is still. I sit in Prophetess Tiana's lap as she strokes my back while rocking in her chair. I have been dozing in and out for some time now all the while catching bits and pieces of her and Master's conversation.

"...much I love you..."

"... ing me blush!"

"...the last time...together..."

"...flesh, but not in spirit my love..."

"...Tiana..."

I drift off into another world. I see a little girl with orange fizzy hair running towards me.

"It's a puppy!" She screams.

A puppy? I am a not a puppy!

She picks me up and begins squeezing me. She smells sweet.

"Ey, Jazzy! You choking the mutt!"

Mutt? Who are you calling a mutt?

The girl swings around with my hind legs swinging. I pray she doesn't drop me.

"I am not choking him, RI-LEY!" This girl's voice is ringing in my ears! Poor me. . .

"Would you two calm down!" snaps another voice.

"Huey!" She turns me around and holds me toward... THE BLACK BOY WITH THE FRO! "It's a puppy!"

***  
>I wake up feeling my head lying on a fluffy pillow. The room is dark, but the strong smell of potpourri let's me know that I am in the den. Uh oh... I didn't urinate before I feel asleep!<p>

I got to get outside!

_Poetic_

_Motions_

_Colliding_

_With_

_Intensity!_

_3!_

_**Shane here! I want to share with you what Master Trippe has taught me from the Bible!**_

_**Whatever you do, work at it with all your heart, as working for the Lord, not for men.- Colossians 3:23 (NIV)**_


End file.
